Catching The Wolf By Its Tail
by Summer Springs
Summary: Kurama has a 'twin sister' and she has a secret. What happens when Koenma shows an interest in employing her and what happens when Kurama finds out? This is my first story, and probably not the best but please give it a chance. HIATUS
1. Profile

Name: Kodoshi Daisuke

Age: 150 years old

Looks in human form: White hair, red eyes, pale skin

Looks in demon form: White hair, red eyes, pale skin, red circular markings over body

Looks in wolf form: White fur, red eyes, red circular markings on shoulders and head black tipped tail.

Looks in true wolf form: white fur, red eyes, red circular markings on shoulders and head, black tipped tail and white wings

Rank: Un-rank able

Who she likes: Hiei Jaganashi

Family: None

Special Powers/Features: Jagan eye along with the powers that accompany it, control of the elements, the ability to fly, control weather

Personality: Quiet, resentful towards those who hurt her or her friends, kind, cautious

Location: Lives with Kurama and goes to his school; she gets better grades then he does

Intelligence: Very High


	2. Chapter 1: The Begininng

I'm going to switch between calling Kurama: The fox and Shuichi; they are both the same people, the fox is just what Hiei refers to him as and Shuichi is what his family refers to him as.

She sighed as she looked up at the moon; it was going on the third night that she had been unable to sleep. She had nothing to do because she had already read all her books and all those within the house; including the cookbooks which were actually pretty good. She never had homework because she got it done at school and turned it in already, and was debating whether she should just sneak out or go down early and prepare breakfast for her 'family'. When she started to think about them she became sad because she wished she could tell them she wasn't their real Akane; but instead a demon wolf who had found the dying child when looking for somewhere to inhabit. She took root into the womb but therefore ended the child's life before it had really begun.

She got up and went downstairs and started preparing their favorite meal, Strawberry Pancakes; around 4:50 her 'mother' came downstairs and gasped in surprise to see her youngest 'biological' child pouring pancake mix into a skillet and rushed to help her. Kodoshi looked at her mom who was rushing towards her to help and firmly said, "Oi, I know what your thinking mother; but no go sit down, you are not helping." Shiori sits down blushing and Kodoshi smiles and pours her a cup of herbal tea then pours one for herself and leans against the counter sipping it before saying to Shiori, "How was your night mom? I hope I didn't wake you while I was making breakfast…" Shiori shook her head and said, "No I always get up around this time to make breakfast for everyone…. Why aren't you in bed asleep?" Kodoshi pauses and sips her tea before looking out the window for a while finally replying she says, "I couldn't sleep again, so I decided to do something productive with my time rather than wait till 6:00 to get up…." Shiori frowns with worry and says, "Again? This is the third time this week, perhaps we should go to a doctors office to see if we can do something for it?" Kodoshi shook her head and said soothingly, "No mother, I'm sure its just the stress of the upcoming test; I should be fine afterwards…." Shiori frowns again and then her forehead wrinkles and she says, "No I think it would be best if we got you to a doctors, something might be seriously wrong…." Kodoshi relented and said, "I'll go after school, unless you want to go with me?" Shiori nods and gets up to schedule a doctors appointment for after Science club.

Around 6:00 the others wake up and filter in first Shuichi then her step-father then her little step-brother. Shiori and Kodoshi worked together to get the men some food, when one was piling pancakes on a plate the other was putting on eggs benedict. Shiori placed all the food on the table as Kodoshi got out glasses and poured them a cup of orange juice. Shuichi invited her to have a quick meal with a couple of friends that he didn't go to school with and she declined saying she was doing something with mother after science club. Shuichi though curious knew better than to ask; evenually Shuichi and Kodoshi grabbed their bags and walked out the door with their little step-brother and things and walked him to school before walking to school themselves.

(Hiei's P.O.V. coming up)

I had noticed the fox's spirit energy and also noted that he wasn't alone and I had no idea what he was with so I decided to locate him and determine if whatever he was with was a threat. When I located him I saw him walking alone with a white haired girl, something about her made me uncomfortable she looked up and our eyes locked and it seemed as if she was looking into my soul, and not for the first time in my life I felt ashamed for everything I had done. I knew I had better break eye contact before she freaked out, but I couldn't look away from her; I wanted her to see that although I was ashamed of my self I wasn't afraid of her. She turned her attention to the fox and I felt jealousy which angered me, I didn't even know this girl and at that moment I want to go and rip Kurama's head off. Even though he has been a valuable ally and I don't even know the onna's name…. I saw them go into Kurama's school and was finally able to break free of the onna's spell. I flitted away to waste my time until Kurama drags me to this little get together with the bakas.

(Kurama's P.O.V)

Kodoshi seemed to have seen something and was staring at it but when I looked I couldn't see anything but I did sense that Hiei was following us. Probably thought that Kodoshi was a potential threat, but I had asked Koenma about my sister's status and he said that indeed she was human but he had such a sad look on his face that I became worried and it seems I right to be, because I had overheard Kodoshi's and Shiori's conversation when I was going to get a glass of water to drink. I decided not to dwell on it later and asked my sister, "Hey Kodoshi, are you excited about what we're doing in science club tonight?" Kodoshi paused and thought about her answer; most people think she's a little slow at first, because she always thinks about her answer before she speaks and she usually proves them wrong in one sentence. She turned her attention towards me and said yeah she just wished that one day instead of big predator cats they would bring in something adorable like a fox kit or a wolf pup. I smiled and laughed at her and she pouted at me we both grew solemn as we got close to the school because nine times out of ten we got ambushed by the fans. We entered the school building and it was dead silent, we both look around but no one is there and we head to the main office and a secretary says, "Ah the Minamino twins! What are you two doing here today, school is closed because of senior final testing?" We look at each other and our eyes widen and we look towards her and give an apologetic laugh and Kodoshi says, "Is the middle school closed as well or is it just the high school?" The secretary chuckles and says just highschool we thank her and walk out and walk home, then I called Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara and change our get together for lunch and finally get my sister to go though she is reluctant. We get there and Hiei is suddenly at our side and I am worried my sister is going to get scared, but she smiles at Hiei and introduces herself. He mutters and looks away but I noticed the blush on his face. And decided to tease him about it later as Yusuke and Kuwabara show up and we go inside and sit down. I look around as to see why its so quiet and I notice that most of the guys in the room are staring at my sister, I say this to her and she blushes a bit and says to me, "Are you sure they aren't mistaking you for a girl again? They've done it before and it has been a while since you've been here…." I smile and roll my eyes and say, "Yes sis, I'm sure they're looking at you not me." She sat down by the window and made sure to sit with him on her side blocking the men from seeing her. They ordered their food and the waitress kept glaring at her, she ignored her up until the point she 'accidently' spilled red cherry pop all over her white blouse and white skirt. She stood up in shock at the liquid hitting her and then looked at the waitress and gave a big smile, and said, "I'm sorry, that was my fault I should have been more careful. I think I'd better go home and bleach it so it won't stain, I'll see you later Shuichi-niisan it was nice meeting you Hiei, Yusuke and Kazuma." She bowed slightly and left and I looked at the waitress and said to her, "I wish to speak with your manager, because I know for a fact there was no way she could have knocked it onto herself." The girl glared at me for accusing her of such a thing and went and got the manager and the manager fired her and gave us all free bowels of ice cream, I didn't want mine so I gave it to Hiei who devoured it almost as quickly as he had the first time he had tried it. I warned him that he was going to get another brainfreeze but he ignored me and then suddenly clutched his head groaning in pain. This caused Kuwabara and Yusuke to burst out laughing and I luckily managed to turn my chuckle into a cough. He glared at them and we all knew they were going to regret laughing at him later. When we finished we went and saw a movie that scared Kuwabara but I could tell Hiei enjoyed it. I smile and say, "Well my sister should be just about done with her doctor visit by now so I'm going to go bother her until she tells me what is wrong…." Yusuke and Kuwabara get quiet and Yusuke says, "Wow Kurama your family sure is sickly…." I look up and say, "I didn't find out about because it was a well known fact, I found out because I was going to get a drink and overheard her and my mother speaking…." It went quiet as they digested this fact and Yusuke suddenly bursts out, "I'm sure she's fine Kurama, I don't think your sister would let anything bring her down; she's just got that feel, like she's ready to fight to survive…." Kurama nodded and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked off to go find Keiko and Hiei went off somewhere I have no idea.

(Hiei's P.O.V)

When I found out that the girl Kurama was walking with this morning was not only his sister but his twin sister, I no longer felt jealous of him. I growled at myself in my head and spent the whole lunch trying to ignore her but whenever she tried to get my attention she smiled and I just couldn't do it. I know the girl makes me weak but for some strange reason I feel like I'm getting stronger now that I have something to protect. I mentally hit my self and am about to get up to leave the waitress comes up with a red cherry pop for Yusuke she spills it all over the onna who stands up as soon as it touched her. I would have growled at her and probably hurt her if it wasn't for the fact I could see the onna's undergarments; causing me to blush and the onna quickly apologized that got my blood boiling and left Kurama demanded to see the manager and the waitress got fired and we got free sweet snow; then Kurama gave me his sweet snow and I got a brain freeze which caused the bakas to laugh at me. I glared at them and we all knew they were going to regret it. Then we left and we went to see a movie about a group of assassains and in the end they all got killed with a curved bullet (not that they weren't willing to die to begin with) eventually the only guy to survive went back to his normal job but he was no longer a push over like he was before he became an assassain. The other reason I liked it was because it scared the baka and now I just have to get revenge on Yusuke for laughing. Kurama smiles and he says, "Well my sister should be just about done with her doctor visit by now so I'm going to go bother her until she tells me what is wrong…." The bakas get quiet and Yusuke stupidly says, "Wow Kurama your family sure is sickly…." The fox looks up and says, "I didn't find out because it was a well known fact, I found out because I was going to get a drink and overheard her and my mother speaking…." The bakas got quiet again and I could almost here them thinking about it which surprised me in Kuwabara's case because he never thinks. Suddenly Yusuke bursts out, "I'm sure she's fine Kurama, I don't think your sister would let anything bring her down; she's just got that feel, like she's ready to fight to survive…." The fox nodded and the bakas went off to go find the detective's girl. I went off to ponder what I had just learned about the onna.

(Kurama's P.O.V.)

I quickly walked back to my home and burst into Kodoshi's room which caused her to fall out of her chair with a startled whimper. I quickly rush to her and help her up making sure she wasn't hurt and once I was sure she was fine I sat her down and just looked at her. She looked back then nodded I cocked my head and she said, "I have……"


End file.
